Kuroshitsuji II  Final
by saphirarius
Summary: Apenas um possível final para o anime Kuroshitsuji II


Saphy here ^-^

Vim trazer a WEB o que meu cérebro filosofa sonhadoramente enquanto Kuroshitsuji II não chega ao final.

Esse final foi idealizado após assistir o capítulo 7, não levando tanto em consideração este (afinal, esta ideia já estava formulada de uma forma um pouco diferente no final do capítulo 6 ou 5)

Obviamente Kuroshitsuji não me pertence.

Finalmente decidi dar forma à uma das coisas que eu penso. Então digamos que isso é um presentinho pra mim mesma ^-^

Por fim, essa é apenas a minha opinião muito atual sobre um possível final que me deixaria um tanto feliz, no anime.

ssSSSss

Cai próximo à ele de joelhos. Suas mãos erguidas a frente de seu corpo seguravam o ar.

-Bochan! Bochan!

Sebastian tinha seus olhos arregalados enquanto seu mestre tinha sua vida esvaindo de si.

Sentado no chão de pedras tão frias, e encostado a cabeça na parede, sem forças para mexer suas mãos, ou mesmo virar o rosto para enxergar melhor quem o olhava tão desesperado.

-...Sebastian, eu não quero morrer assim... Se eu já completei minha vingança... Devore a minha alma. É assim que a minha vida tem que acabar...

Ciel respirava com muita dificuldade enquanto olhava fixamente para os olhos vermelhos de Sebastian.

-Bochan...

-...Vamos, Sebastian! É uma ordem!

Sebastian aproxima-se de Ciel e ergue seu rosto delicadamente com uma das mãos. O beija, toma para si a alma de seu mestre. O mordomo negro solta o rosto de Ciel e delicia o sabor da alma que tomou pra si, ele parecia não estar mais presente neste mundo. Fecha os olhos. Saboreia o infinito. Leva então uma de suas mãos a boca, algo parecia estar errado. Sebastian abre os olhos e vê Ciel jazido sem vida, e como que tomado por um impulso o mordomo toma novamente de seus lábios...

Segundos depois Ciel abre seus olhos, sem entender nada. Toca seus próprios lábios com os dedos pequenos. Olha para suas mãos para então sentir com uma delas a ferida praticamente inexistente em sua barriga. Ergue o rosto para Sebastian...

-Como... eu estou vivo...?

-Vamos, Bochan - prepara-se Sebastian para levantar seu mestre em seus braços - Precisamos reorganizar sua lista de deveres para a semana.

-Sebastian! Explique-se! - Ciel desvencilha-se de Sebastian - Por que eu me sinto tão vivo?

Enquanto é interrogado por Ciel, ele cambaleia. Apoia uma de suas mãos no chão.

-Sebastian! Sebastian! - Ciel apressa-se em verificar seu estado. Essa sua postura dura pouco mais que alguns instantes - Se você disser que trocou a minha vida pela sua, eu juro que te mato agora mesmo!

-Não. Eu tomei a sua alma, e a devolvi. Com uma parte da minha.

Ciel arregala seus olhos, demora alguns segundos até compreender e proferir mais algumas palavras.

-...Sebastian, você não vai cumprir o contrato?

Sebastian sorri, dando a sua cartada final.

-Eu não cumpri? Eu tomei a sua alma...

-Oun, Sebas-chan! - surge Grell acompanhado de William - Dando uma parte da sua alma... Isso foi tão fantasticamente arriscado. Nem você podia afirmar que isso ia dar certo!

-Demônios são realmente criaturas estúpidas.

-Sebastian fez o mínimo que deveria fazer. Nada mais do que sua obrigação de me salvar. - Ciel vira -se e começa a caminhar - Vamos, Sebastian.

-Yes, my lord.

Sebastian levanta-se de sua reverência e com um sorriso no canto dos lábios prestativamente segue seu mestre.

-Você vai ficar bem, Sebas-chan? - Grell se faz ouvir. Apesar de fingir estar preocupado, toda esta situação definitivamente o divertia.

O demônio vira o rosto tomado por um divertido sorriso.

-Sim, sinto informar que logo estarei recuperado.

-Sebastian, você possui a pior ferida de todas. É a sua alma que foi mutilada - constata William, enquanto ajeitava seus óculos.

-Sim, e como não está completa... - continua Grell.

-Se você morrer teremos que tomar a vida desse garoto também.

-E se Ciel morrer... Devíamos tomar a alma de Sebastian também, não é?

-Provavelmente.

Ciel interrompe seus passos, de forma imponente vira-se para os dois deuses da morte.

-Eu aceito. Se meu mordomo morrer vocês podem tomar a minha alma, eu não ligo a mínima. Mas se eu morrer, vocês encontrem uma maneira de devolver a parte da alma de Sebastian à ele.

-Como é? Você está querendo dar ordens à nós? Shinigamis?

-Sim. Me obedeçam!

-Yes my lord! - diz prontamente Grell - Uah! ...Pq eu disse isso?

William já se afastava enquanto Grell parecia reclamar com si mesmo. Enquanto isso Ciel e Sebastian retornavam à mansão Phantomhive a pé.

-Belo plano, Bochan.

-Sim. Eu sei que você não vai se deixar morrer.

O mordomo sorri enquanto se mantem a acompanhar seu mestre.

ssSSSss

Fim!

(Ok... Teria alguma coisinha a mais. Mas a parte que interessa ta aí, rs)

Interessante comentar que na minha primeira versão Grell aparecia por que Ciel estava morrendo, então era a hora de ter sua alma tomada por um Shinigami. Decidi manter Grell aparecendo (do nada) e ainda arrastei William junto. (Afinal Sebastian fez algo impressionante, nada como quererem espectar e...)

Sim, é um final deveras fantasiado.

Acho que é só que eu tinha pra tagarelar no final ^-^


End file.
